xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cory Grey
Cory Grey (b. May 11, 2011) is a Neyaphem mutant. He is the oldest son of Hulkling and Blink, and the grandson of Captain Marvel, Skrull Princess Anelle, Nightcrawler and Storm. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is an jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Tom. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Candlemon. Cory is a member of the Grey family, the Darkholme family and the Munroe family. 'History' : "The show must go all over the place...or something." :: −'Cory Grey' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Cory is an Alpha-level Neyaphem mutant. Teleportation: Cory is a mutant with the ability to teleport himself and within limits a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with him. He teleports by displacing himself into the Brimstone Dimension, travelling through it, and then returning to his own dimension at a certain distance from his point of departure. He consciously determines his point of return. The entire process occurs so quickly that Brian is unaware of being in the Brimstone Dimension at all. Cory guides himself through the brimstone dimension by an unconscious, natural direction-finding sense. Unlike his grandfather, Nightcrawler, Cory's teleportation ability is psionic. When he disappears in teleporting, Cory leaves behind smoke. This is a small portion of the atmosphere of the Brimstone Dimension that escapes while the aperture is open. His teleportation is invariably accompanied by the muffled sound of imploding air rushing to fill the vacuum left where Cory's body was. Cory's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when he arrives in the course of a teleportation. The limits to the mass that Cory can carry with him while teleporting, and the limits to the distance over which he can teleport himself with additional load are unknown. Cory can use his powers offensively by grappling with an enemy and teleporting him or her in a series of rapid jumps. The strain of these "multiple ports" can exhaust foes without superhuman endurance while Brian remains strong enough to continue fighting. *''Infrared Vision:'' Cory's glowing eyes grant him a marked degree of heightened night vision as well. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Cory's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level beyond the human body's natural limits. Powers as a Skrull-Kree hybrid Like his father, Cory is a hybrid of both Kree and Skrull. As a result of his hybrid nature, Brian has various powers and abilities of each race, including; Metamorph: Cory is a shapeshifter of remarkable ability, as he is the son of Hulkling and the great-grandson of legendary shapeshifting mutant Mystique. While he at times shifts into a teenaged version of the Hulk (like his father), he often shifts into a teenage version of Nightcrawler. He has also been known to impersonate well known superheroes such as the Human Torch, Mister Fantastic, and Tony Stark. In the heat of battle — or of the moment — he has evidenced a less refined style of shapeshifting: growing claws, extending his reach and growing wings in a protoplasmic manner. *''Subconscious Metamorphic Adaptation:'' Cory has shown the (subconscious) ability to adapt his body depending on his situation at the time; one being his body shifting biomass to protect vital organs, while the Warden of The Cube was performing a biopsy on him. *''Healing Factor:'' He has the ability to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Cory is much stronger than an average human, and stronger than even most Krees are because of his partial Skrull and Neyaphem background. He is rumoured to be above Strength Class 100. *''Limited Invulnerability:'' Cory's skin can become much denser and thicker than any normal human's, giving him a very strong resistance to pain and injury. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Cory has spent most of her life as a ninja, and being the son of Clarice, the grandson of Storm and Nightcrawler and the great-grandson of Mystique and Azazel, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Cory has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Cory holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Cory is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Cory is fluent in many languages including English, German, French, Japanese, Spanish, Chinese and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Vietnamese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes her able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Strength level Class 25-50: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 45 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Cheyarafim blood: Although Cheyarafim blood would heal any wound inflicted on any other being, the blood will actually cause further damage on Neyaphem mutants, should they attempt to be healed by it. 'Equipment' Digivice: Cory carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Candlemon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Cory carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Confidence around his neck. This allows his Candlemon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Canadians Category:Americans Category:Germans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Neyaphem Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Darkholme family Category:Azazel family Category:Momochi family Category:Teleporters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Characters Category:Skrulls Category:Krees Category:House of Nightcrawler Category:Munroe family Category:Crest of Confidence Bearers Category:Twins Category:Kenyans Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Royalty